


can't let, won't let you go

by thor_odinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk what else to tag this, un-beta'd ope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Scott tells Steve his regrets about not being around while Cassie was younger. Steve doesn't react the way he'd hoped, but the way he'd anticipated.





	can't let, won't let you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neville/gifts).



> for eli, who requested captain antmerica and "shut up and kiss me." this is completely unbeta'd but uh. i liked it so yknow. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Scott looks across at Steve, his face apprehensive. He’s waiting for Steve to talk, to say something, _anything_. Steve doesn’t meet his eyes.

He’ll hate himself forever if this is what breaks things up with Steve. He knows that Steve knows about his past, and it’s been okay so far. But this? This is bigger than that. This involves his daughter.

Steve’s expression is unreadable and it’s like he’s looking straight into Scott’s soul. He has to resist the urge to squirm.

“Steve?” mumbles Scott. “I know it’s my fault and I know I should have been there for her and I know I was a terrible father but… please. _Please_? I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m—”

Steve frowns. “You had the opportunity to be there for her and you blew it.” He says it softly, quietly. Scott’s spirits drop.

“I know, I know.” He sighs, running his hand across his face. “I just… I was young and I didn’t think and… If I could turn back time and make it better I would.”

Steve shakes his head. “You’d do that now, why didn’t you do it then?”

Scott has to swallow the lump in his throat to stop himself from crying. “Are you mad?”

“N-no,” says Steve slowly, faltering. “I just… you were given the best opportunity and… you fucked it up and I–I don’t know how to feel about that. I mean, I’d do anything, _anything_ , to have what you had and… I don’t blame her mother for taking custody.”

Scott screws his eyes shut. “Please. Please don’t go. Please don’t leave me. _Please_.”

Steve stands from the sofa. “I need some time to think. I’ll be in the bedroom.”

Scott doesn't say anything as Steve leaves the room, only closing his eyes and hanging his head in anguish. 

* * *

Hours pass. Scott has managed to keep himself occupied downstairs. Occasionally, he hears Steve moving about up above him.

He badly wants to go and see what Steve’s up to but he knows Steve is upset (and rightfully so) and he should leave him be. He’ll come down when he's ready. _If_ he's ready.

He flops on the couch with a coffee. He switches on the TV to distract him from hyperfocusing on any noises from upstairs. (It only works a little bit.)

He’s channel surfing for the umpteenth time when he hears a voice. “Hey.”

His head whips towards the door. Steve is leaning against the doorway, having changed into a t-shirt and jeans. Scott doesn't want to think about what that means.

He sucks in a breath. “Steve, I… I don't know what you think of me anymore and I won't blame you if you want to leave. I–I’m… sorry.”

Steve doesn't say anything but moves from the doorway to kneel in front of Scott. His eyes pierce Scott’s and Scott swallows nervously, heart thumping against his chest.

Finally, Steve reacts. He gives Scott a smile, and gently reaches up to rest his hand on the back of Scott’s neck. “Hey dumbass,” he says, voice breathy. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

Scott’s breath catches in his throat, and it’s all he can do to emit a surprised, “Oh,” before he leans down to meet Steve’s lips. Everything about this moment feels incredibly right, like he’s waited all his life for it. Their lips slot together perfectly and Scott slides down to the floor on his knees. He wraps his arms around Steve’s neck as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

His brain whirs as their mouths move against each other. Is Steve… staying? He’s not angry? He tells himself to stop thinking, to enjoy this, because it could be the last he gets.

Scott’s the first to pull back and he looks at Steve with a quizzical expression, breathing heavily. “Steve?” he asks.

“It’s okay, Scott,” replies Steve, pressing a kiss to Scott’s lips. “If you could have been there for her, you would have been. I know that now. You don’t need to worry about a thing anymore.”

Scott looks at him, smiling anxiously. “You… aren’t mad?”

Steve presses their foreheads together. “No. I’m sorry I reacted so harshly earlier. I just… I got ahead of my own thoughts and… I was jealous. I wanted what you had and I couldn't imagine letting it go. 

"But you did what you had to do. And it's in the past now. You're trying to do better, I can see that." 

“No,” says Scott. “It's not your fault. If I hadn't done any of the bad things then I'd have been there for Cassie. But now… I screwed it up. You don't have to be sorry.”

Steve shakes his head fondly. “You did screw up. But… you can fix it. You can be there for her now.”

Scott mulls over his words. Steve’s right. He can be better now. He can do better now. He _will_ be better now.

He looks at Steve. “Thank you,” he breathes.

Steve looks at him, raising an eyebrow. “For?”

“Giving me a second chance.”

Steve gives him a gentle smile as he lifts Scott's hand to his lips, peppering kisses across his knuckles.

“I love you too much to let you go over your past.”


End file.
